Candor or Dauntless
by Feigningintrest
Summary: An over the top group game of Candor or Dauntless turns into a steamy one on one game of 20 questions for Eric and Tris.


**AN: just a fun one shot because I needed a brain break from the drama of FWB. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

"Neuro Stim bullets!" Uriah burst onto the rooftop where everyone had gathered waiting for him. He was holding up a small box Tris immediately recognized.

Tris shook her head and stood up reprimanding him as she approached, "Are in limited supply and essential to our training exercise next week. They're also kept under lock and key in one of the safest places in the compound." She took a moment to look over at Eric who was perched on the ledge over looking the city. He looked out over the skyline and took a sip of his beer as though she wasn't looking at him.

"I may have found myself unattended in a certain leaders office today after my clumsy brother set off an alarm just as I was arriving at a meeting." Uriah offered feigning innocence.

"What exactly do you intend to do with them?" Christina asked from her place next to Will on the rooftop.

"I thought they might make our little monthly ritual a bit more fun." He smiled pulling an old revolver from its place in a holster at his hip. "A little Russian Roulette if you don't answer your question or act on your dare."

"Those things will cause brain damage if you shoot yourself in the temple point blank." Four reminded him.

"That's why we modify the rules a bit, the person asking or assigning holds the gun, and we'll aim for the torso,arm, or leg." Uriah seemed to have this all figured out.

"I already don't want to play this game that you force on us as if we haven't bonded enough since the almost war." Tris protested. "I have no interest in getting hit with one of those things needlessly, OR wasting them when we aren't exactly getting them by the truckload for dirt cheap from Erudite anytime soon. They cost a fortune now and I can only order so many a year."

"So we'll take out only enough for each of us to get hit once." Christina offered.

Tris looked at her dumbfounded, "Really? You're going to play this barbaric game?"

"What's the matter Stiff?" Tris jumped at the gravely tone of Eric's voice close to her ear and she heard him laugh, "Here I am thinking I finally had you thinking like a Dauntless."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, "Eric I stopped a faction war, saved your ass from Jeanine's elaborate lap dog sim, and made our society safe for Divergents. All before starting leadership training with you a year ago. I'm pretty sure I've proved myself Dauntless countless times. This is just a waste of resources." Tris turned to the rest of her friends and saw they all seemed to think this was a good idea, "you're all ok with this?"

They all shrugged and nodded.

Tris let out a deep sigh and sat down on the gravel beside Lynne, "Fine, but Uriah you're working a shift in the control room for no points to offset the cost." Uriah laughed and took his place beside Marlene.

Eric sat down beside her and handed her a beer. She accepted with a half smile, "I can't believe you're condoning this."

"I may actually get to shoot you or Four. This is the best idea that clown has ever had." Eric told her nonchalantly taking a deep sip from his bottle.

"Alright everyone has a drink and we're all settled in?" Uriah asked looking around. "The rules! Candor or Dauntless as usual only this time if you don't answer, Christina decides your lying, or you pansy out of your dare, the person who challenged you pulls the trigger. We only load one bullet so you won't definitely get hit. If you do you're out, if you don't you drink and move on. We play until there's one person left."

Everyone agreed and Uriah loaded one round into the old revolver spinning the chamber and clicking it into place. "Let the fun begin! Lynne."

Tris heard Lynne groan beside her. "Dauntless."

"We'll start easy, three minutes over the side of the roof." Usually they used the chasm for this type of dare, in homage to Christina's now famous initiate dangle, but when they played up here on the roof it was easier to use the side of the building. Lynne got up and hopped up onto the ledge Four standing next to the ledge ready to catch her if she needed it.

Three minutes later Lynne climbed back over the ledge and accepted the revolver from Uriah. "Marlene, you're up."

"I'll take the nights first Candor." Marlene answered.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Lynne asked a glint in her eye.

Marlene shot her a dirty look before shaking her hear, "You know I won't answer that. Get it over with."

Lynne laughed and aimed at Marlene's leg. Marlene squeezed her eyes tight and Lynne pulled the trigger there was a click that cut through the silence and when there was no pain that followed Marlene let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

As Marlene called out Zeke Eric leaned in close to Tris and said, "Don't look so thrilled to be with your friends."

Tris jumped at the proximity before giving him a threatening look, "I'm just wondering how I managed to end up stuck next to you." She retorted quietly sipping her beer.

They watched Zeke get up and kiss Lynne who promptly spit into the gravel behind her.

Zeke called out Tris' name and she rolled her eyes before saying, "Dauntless."

"Oh little Stiff you're going to regret that." Zeke smiled. "I dare you to," He tapped his finger to his chin before settling his eyes on Eric. "Kiss Eric, and none of that platonic we work together shit, a real full on kiss." Zeke clicked out the chamber of the revolver and spun it before clicking it back into place assuming she would refuse. Tris watched Eric tense and stare daggers at Zeke before she decided she was Dauntless and being afraid to kiss someone new wasn't very brave.

She grabbed the front of Eric's vest and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and the space between their lips, was the sight of Eric's pupils blowing wide. She let her lips linger passively for a second before she did the unthinkable. She bit down softly on Eric's lower lip and when he gasped in surprise she forced her tongue forward past his lips to stroke his. There was a seconds hesitation before his hands were at her neck holding her in place. Tris felt his tongue against hers in a strong opposition to the dominance she was showing. His fingertips pressed tight behind her ears she was vaguely aware of his weight shifting towards her until she felt herself begin to fall backwards before there was suddenly nothing.

Tris opened her eyes to see Eric looking her over his eyes dark and his expression unreadable. She accepted the offered weapon and turned to Christina. She cleared her throat and asked, "Chris, Candor or Dauntless?" Her eyes flicked back to Eric who seemed suddenly very interested in the bottle between his hands and the gravel beneath his legs.

"Easy, Candor." Christina laughed.

"Who told Uriah where he could find Neuro Stim Bullets, Ms. Initiate trainer?" Tris asked.

Christina smiled wide before she did something unheard of. The former Candor refused to tell the truth. "I will never tell." The collective gasp was comical as Christina stood arms at her sides to accept her fate. Tris spun the chamber and pushed it into place aiming for Christina's leg, Tris hesitated but closed her eyes and squeezed her finger back. This time there was a noise much louder than the click when Lynne pulled the trigger and Christina's accompanying scream was gut wrenching. Tris felt terrible as she watched her friend pull the dart from her leg and drop down next to Will.

"Chris I'm so sorry I never thought you wouldn't tell the truth." Tris said genuinely sorry.

Christina managed a smile, "it's ok Tris. Eric shot me in the stomach, and the heart last war games, this was nothing." She took her drink back from her boyfriend and sat back to watch the rest unfold.

Uriah threw another bullet at Tris who loaded it and spun the chamber. "Four."

"Dauntless." He responded licking his full lips as his navy blue eyes locked onto hers. She had broken up with him after she found out he'd been hiding that his mother was alive and Tris found out that he had also covered up that Evelyn was behind the plot for civil war. He had never really stopped trying to get her back even after he started sleeping with Lauren.

"Seven minutes,"she started everyone oohing assuming she was about to assign him seven minutes in heaven with one of the other girls but when she continued she said, "over the ledge."

A flash of anger passed over his face before he set it straight and walked to the ledge. Eric and Zeke followed to make sure they could pull him up if they had to. Four climbed the ledge and Tris watched as his posture mimicked what it had been in his fear landscape. Hunched over on the ledge he fought the urge to look down as he lowered his body over the side his fingers gripping the ledge. The group shouted encouragements as Tris chewed her lip. Seven minutes later Eric and Zeke helped him back over the ledge and on to the roof.

Four crossed to where Tris stood his physical presence was intimidating when she wasn't wearing heels and he looked down at her, "Just remember what goes around comes around Love." He said low and close to her ear before he dropped a swift kiss to the pulse point just below. Tris shuttered as he walked away Lauren's stricken face staring at her.

Four sat back down in the circle and it was Wills turn. They continued in the circle for hours until only Uriah, Eric, Tris and Four remained. Everyone else watching closely as Uriah refused to tell Tris how he'd gotten into the safe in Eric's office and subsequently found himself pulling one from his ass. "Real nice." He said

"This was your genius idea." She reminded him. "It's getting late let's move on, Eric Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He answered looking her over as she bit her lip thinking. Christina leaned over to whisper something in her ear and Eric snapped, "no cheating Candor you're out, stay out." Tris racked her brain trying to remember what she'd seen when she watched Eric go through a fear landscape during a leadership training session. "Got it! I dare you to recite Pi to 15 digits." He'd only gotten to 14 in his fear and froze. She looked proud of herself before turning to Will, "you judge Will."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started, "three point one four one five nine two six five three five eight nine seven nine ..." He pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes and looking directly into hers with an eyebrow raised in defiance. "Three." They all turned to Will who nodded confirmation.

Eric picked the revolver up from the ground in front of Tris and turned to Four, "Candor or Dauntless number boy?" He sneered.

"Dauntless."

Eric's face broke into a wide smile and he looked Four in the eye, "up for a zip line down to the ground level entrance?"

Four gave him a dark look before he stood and put his hands behind his head, "get it over with." Eric aimed for Tobias' stomach and the same loud noise they had heard so many times tonight rang out. Four doubled over silently before righting himself and pulling the dart out. He threw it to the ground and stalked off the rooftop Lauren jumping up to run after him.

People started excusing themselves, will and Christina were the last ones left when Christina said, "while I'm sure this last few rounds is going to get VERY interesting I think it's time for us to go to bed. See ya."

Eric and Tris were left on the roof one Neuro Stim dart and a revolver between them. "I fucking hate getting shot with these things," he said chucking the last one over the ledge, "I say we go back to old school rules."

Tris lifted an eyebrow in question and he elaborated, "Candor or Dauntless you don't accept or answer you lose an item of clothing and you drink."

"Ok." She agreed.

"Let's go a step further." He suggested. "We know we're both Dauntless, and it's obvious you're no Candor." She opened her mouth to protest and he looked at her knowingly.

"Fine. What do you suggest then?" She asked.

"We trade questions. First one naked, or too scared to get naked, loses." He looked at her for agreement.

Tris pulled her hair off her shoulders and tied it up in a knot her off the shoulder sweater exposing the ravens tattooed on her collar bone. A nervous air about her before she agreed. "Fine. You're up."

He faced her with a smirk, "What's your birth name?" She'd refused to answer that every game.

"Beatrice Prior." She answered quickly.

He looked irritated, "you never answer that."

"Not when Uriah is around to make fun or make up a new ridiculous nickname." She told him.

"Fair enough, you're up." He said.

"What was your birth name?" She asked.

"How do you know I don't use my birth name?" He asked

"You're not asking the questions." She replied. He gave her a hard look before crossing his arms in front of him to pull his shirt up over his head. This' eyes traveled his chest to his stomach that still looked rock hard despite the strange sitting position. "Interesting."

"Apparently we're out for blood. How many places around the compound did you and Four have sex?" He asked dropping his voice to a seductive rumble." She huffed and unzipped the calves of her knee high boots yanking them off and tossing them aside.

"Damn I was hoping for the sweater."

"Why did you leave Erudite?" She asked.

"Jeanine. Why did you leave Abnegation?" He rapid fired at her.

"That's kind of obvious. I never felt like I fit in there." She took a deep sip from the beer in front of her killing the bottle. He reached back and handed her another, as he was leaning she was reminded that he was shirtless and rather well developed. She felt heat color her cheeks and asked, "How many girls have you slept with?"

"Slept in the same bed for an extended period of time, none." He smirked, that wasn't what she meant.

She gave him a dark look, "that's not what I meant."

"No, but it's what you asked. You'll need to be more specific next time." He took a sip from his own bottle and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Did you ever have sex with Four?"

Tris bit her lip, weighing the embarrassment of admitting to not being a virgin against having to sit in front of Eric in her bra. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Out loud Stiff."

"Yes."

"See that wasn't hard. Actually, I bet it wasn't very hard at all." He laughed to himself and she tossed one of the small rocks beneath her at him.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" She spit out turning bright red.

He smiled and pulled his black sneakers off throwing them in the pile with her boots. "That many?"

"Not your turn, watch yourself." He reminded her "how many other guys have you had sex with?"

"None." She spit out angrily.

"Easy there Tris." He laughed.

She needed to change the subject he was using it to make her uncomfortable and it was working too well. "What is your biggest fear?" Tris asked.

"You've watched my fear landscape." He said.

"You know your biggest fear isn't the fears you see it's the underlying theme. So what's yours?"

"Failure." He said with his head bowed.

"You should ask better questions then, because you're losing." She reminded him.

He growled at her a bit, he knew her biggest fear asking that was pointless. "Now that you've 'slept' with Four are you down to five fears?"

She looked at him pointedly and said, "no."

Replacement fear, interesting it didn't always happen.

"Why did you choose leadership?" Tris asked.

"I wanted to prove I was better than your boyfriend. I succeeded since he forgot the first rule, faction before blood." Eric said.

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped.

"Easy there tiger, no need to bite. Yet." He winked at her.

"Shut up and ask your question it's fucking freezing out here." She snapped.

"Ooh feisty. What do you say we take this inside?" He suggested.

"Is that your question?"

"Funny, grab your boots my apartment is just inside the door." He laughed.

She watched him in an alcohol induced fog as he stood. His back muscles pulling tight as he lifted his shirt over his head. "Just I case we run into anyone in the hall." He saw her drag her hands over the black denim stretched tight over her thighs and smirked. She was nervous.

"Beatrice?" She stood in a hurry and reached to smack him.

"That never leaves this rooftop!" She yelled.

"Come on TRIS," he laughed holding the door open as she walked in her boots in her hand. Towards the door she'd knocked on a dozen times a month in the year since they had started working together. They had shared meals in one another's apartments even spent time alone drinking. Tonight felt different and she had to shake off the nerves. "Still cold?" He asked as he unlocked the door and held it to let her in first.

She ducked under his arm and walked into his sparsely decorated space. It was different from Four' s or even hers. "No, I'm fine."

There were book shelves lining the far wall of the living area and his furniture was more formal looking. He pulled a bottle of amber liquid from a low long table and held it up, "it's late and I've got no truth serum. We'll use this to speed things up? I'd like to win this game and get to bed." He laughed as she stiffened up before giving him a sharp look.

She dropped her boots on the mat by the door and folded her legs beneath her on the couch. "Who's turn is it?" She asked.

"Mine," he answered putting the bottle down on the coffee table and dropping into an arm chair pulling his shirt back off and leaning forward. "Why did you choose leadership?"

He poured them each a too full glass of the liquor and handed one to her as he sipped at his. Tris sniffed the glass and pulled a face before taking a small sip. "Foul" she said shaking her head and then taking a bigger swig putting it down before she reached down and pulled the hem of her sweater over her head. She wore a strapless black bra and her hands immediately went to cover herself.

He was shocked. He would have bet his life she joined leadership to to change the remaining prejudice against Divergents. "Really? That's a secret I would love to get out of you." He told her taking a sip of his drink as she did the same. He watched her body move and it was distracting. He had seen her in a sports bra for training, her bare skin wasn't a new sight, but something about her in jeans and make up with her shirt off and her hair pulled up haphazardly made his pants feel snug.

"You're up." He coughed out trying to adjust his posture to relieve the discomfort. Hopefully he could answer her next question or she was going to see more than he thought she wanted.

"Why didn't you punish me harder during initiation for leaving the compound?" She asked quietly.

It was something he'd always felt was a show of favoritism he managed to get away with. "My family didn't visit me my first visiting day either. I understood."

"Careful who hears that Eric, someone might find out you're human." She laughed.

"Keep that to yourself or Uriah will be calling you Bea by weeks end." He barked.

"Secret's safe." She promised.

"Why did you really leave Four?" The story everyone had gotten was that they had met too young and just grown apart.

She didn't want to mention Evelyn Eaton's name ever again. She stood and lifted the button of her jeans and dragged the zipper lower. She locked her eyes on his and pulled them down her legs stepping out of them? She needed the mood to lighten now. She dropped to the couch and watched him look over her legs.

His eyes instantly went to her right thigh. He'd never noticed the tattoo there before. Five large grey and black cherry blossoms covered her pale skin. Then his eyes traveled to the small item of black fabric covering a part of Tris he didn't ever expect to see. "Tattoo is nice." He swallowed hard.

"So," she broke the tension, "on that note, how many piercings do you have?"

"Six." He answered.

"Lie! I count four." She said taking another drink to help her forget she was on Eric's sofa buzzed and in her underwear.

"Two," he indicated each of the dermals over his eyebrow, "four," the gauges in his ears, "five," he pointed to a small hole below his lower lip to the left corner, "I don't wear it often I play with it too much he explained.

"Go put it in. I don't believe you." Tris laughed.

"Really?" He asked. She waved her hand in a shooing motion and he got up walking out of the room. She took the moment alone to take a few deep breaths she was starting to think this was a very bad idea and she needed to stop drinking. She stood and took her glass to the sink dumping what little whiskey was left and filling the glass with water. Just as she sat back down he emerged from his bedroom with a thin hoop through the corner of his lip. He tugged it to prove it was real.

Watching the slightly pink skin on his lip pull tight against the steel hoop through it did something in the pit of her stomach and she shifted from side to side to relieve it. "And six?" She asked.

"You only get to see if you win," he laughed when she swallowed hard and started to gulp down the water in her glass. "Wait what the hell is this shit, water, no."

"Just needed water, you can fill it again with whatever you want." She offered.

"Did you finish what was in there first?" He asked.

"Is that your question?" The look she gave him was unreadable

He gave her a hard look and said yes.

Tris reached behind herself and popped the clasp of her bra holding it in place with the other hand. She held it there until she was on her feet. Her body was acting separately from her brain. She'd wanted Eric for months it was time to find out where he stood. Her arm came down bringing the garment with it. She let the black satin fall to the floor and stepped closer. "What are you thinking about right this second Eric?" She asked.

He stood and undid the button and zip on his pants, "telling you that is a bad idea." He explained.

He was standing in his boxers in the middle of his living room, with his leadership protege in nothing more than a small pair of black satin panties, and all he could think of was what question he could ask that she wouldn't want to answer. "What do you want Tris?" He managed to get out as she took another agonizingly slow step forward. His eyes dropped to the modest but perfect swell of her breasts, the same creamy pale tone as the rest of her skin with the deep pink peaks screaming for his attention in the cold room.

When she was close she ran her fingernails down the expanse of his chest and his stomach stopping at the waist of his shorts. The soft utterance of "you." Fell from her lips before she could stop it and she looked up into his steel grey eyes. He searched her face for any sign that this was some elaborate Sim, that Jeanine had managed to find a way back into his head, but Tris was really here touching him and saying she wanted him.

"What do you want Eric?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders.

He took one of her small wrists in his hand and slid it down until she felt the cotton of his boxers on her finger tips. She never broke eye contact as he placed her palm over the obvious excitement beneath. He wrapped his hand around hers forcing her to grip him roughly and he said, "what do you think I want?" He returned her question.

"That's not an answer. You lose." She smiled at him.

"Really, it doesn't feel like I'm losing." He whispered at her ear as he dragged his shorts down his legs and kicked them off.

"I definitely feel like I'm winning." She said as she pulled back and looked down at his engorged length with the small steel ball at the head. "Six." She smiled running her thumb over the hot skin and cold metal. He jerked back from her and she laughed.

"Fucking tease." He growled in her ear before he bit down gently on it.

"Eric please." She whined. He obliged her happily as he took hold of the hair at the base of her skull and tilted her head back so he could devour her lips.

Kissing Tris on the roof was a shock, he'd never expected her to go through with it, now that he could focus it was everything he ever thought it would be and nothing he expected all at the same time. It felt incredible and she was not shy or timid about forcing her tongue past his lips and massaging his. He let his hands fall from her hair as he pushed her backwards towards his bedroom with her lips still on his. Half way there he realized he couldn't wait the three more seconds it would take he stopped where they were in the hallway and roughly pushed her against the wall.. "I swear to everything I believe in next time it will be more but I can't wait anymore." He told her.

"I can't either, please Eric, I need you." She pulled her leg up around him as he pushed the last piece of fabric covering her soaking wet core out of his way. He pushed forward dropping his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he buried himself roughly inside of her. He heard her head hit the wall behind her as she let out a raspy moan of his name. He stayed there still inside of her for a long time just savoring the salty taste of her skin and the way her walls were pulsing around him. He didn't move until he felt her roll her hips into him trying to gain some friction. He started to pull himself back before pushing forward into her again earring another moan from Tris and her nails piercing the flesh of his shoulders as he thrust into her over and over.

Eric closed his eyes when he realized watching her lift her hips to meet his and her tongue sliding over her lips as she gasped for breath was only going to end this sooner than was acceptable. "Christ Tris you feel so good." He told her as he felt her legs started to tremble and the spasms of her walls around his over stimulated dick became more than he could withstand and he spilled into her with a deep groan of satisfaction.

They stayed there against the wall in the dark hallway for a long time. Sweating and panting, with Tris holding onto him for support as he felt her heart beating against his chest.

She let out an involuntary laugh and he pulled back to look at her questioningly. "I absolutely won." She told him.

He growled and lifted her off the ground walking her back into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him as she giggled uncontrollably.

-The End


End file.
